


We Only Have This One Night

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong and Yoochun spend some time together during Jaejoong's military leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Only Have This One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut, because I can. Also I haven't been writing much lately, and I needed the practice.

Jaejoong tosses his duffel to the side, strips out of his sweater and his shirt, and turns to Yoochun with a desperate gasp.

 

"Hyung," Yoochun says, trying to be the voice of reason, trying to slow things down a little, "Junsu-"

 

"Don't care," Jaejoong breathes into Yoochun's neck, and who is Yoochun to deny him? Who is Yoochun to deny himself when he needs this too?

 

"We'll get him a new...something," Yoochun agrees, fingers grappling with the zipper on Jaejoong's cargo pants.

 

"He'll have to forgive us then," Jaejoong says assuredly, mouth biting bruises into the skin of Yoochun's shoulder, fingers dancing down Yoochun's sides to slide underneath the band of his briefs.

 

Yoochun kisses him, tongue and lips prying Jaejoong open. The kiss is hungry, almost angry, as they both try to drink in the other.

 

As one, they fall to the nearest surface, Yoochun looming over Jaejoong, Jaejoong's legs wrapped around Yoochun's waist.

 

"Do you have-" Yoochun pants, tearing Jaejoong's clothes from his body, kicking his own pants and briefs down to hang from his ankles.

 

Jaejoong presses a bottle of lube into Yoochun's hands. Yoochun twists open the cap, pours lube over his fingers, presses them against Jaejoong.

 

"More," Jaejoong growls, grinding back against Yoochun's fingers, ankles crossed at the small of Yoochun's back and pushing him forward, compelling him to move faster, demanding all of Yoochun.

 

"Eager, are we?" Yoochun asks, shit-eating grin flashing in the low light.

 

Jaejoong heaves upward and spins Yoochun around, pushes Yoochun down and straddles his hips, grinding into him. Yoochun moans and claws at Jaejoong's hips, hands settling in a firm hold. He lifts Jaejoong and lines him up and sinks into him slowly.

 

"God," Yoochun whispers.

 

"If you say so," Jaejoong says, voice strained as he meets Yoochun thrust-for-thrust, hands and fingers digging into the skin of Yoochun's shoulders like if he doesn't hold on to something, he's going to fly apart.

 

Yoochun huffs a laugh. A stupid rush of affection overwhelms him, and he lifts his hands from Jaejoong's hips to his face, cradles Jaejoong's jaw delicately, fingers playing with the cropped ends of his hair.

 

"I missed you," he says against Jaejoong's lips as they reach completion together.


End file.
